Miranda Brentwood
Main Page= Overview * Hornet is a vigilante and thief who generally resides in the Quinctus District Appearance Miranda is a pale, tall woman with very dark eyes. She keeps her hair really short because she can not be bothered to take care of it and because it's more practical. Bruises and scars can be found all over her body as evidence of her tendency to get into streetfights. She can most commonly be seen wearing her Hornet costume; which consist of a black undersuit, a striped black-and-yellow short dress, black leggings, a backpaack with various weapons and gadgets (including a gas mask), a pair of big red goggles and a helmet with two antannae to look more bug like. Personality and Behavior Miranda is a very extroverted woman. She enjoys being around people and conversating and will usually find herself annoyed if people refuse to talk to her. She is also very sarcastic and a bit dirty minded. She also has a very good ability at reading people and connecting stuff mentally. Miranda is also a highly intelligent individual despite lacking a proper school education, as a result she lack knowledge or is totally ignorant of things that can be called "common knowledge" History / Backstory Miranda was born to an offworld couple consisting of a jobless inventor and a historian. Life was easy for the Brentwwods at first, as they got to live in the Duos district and enroll Miranda in school. However, it all went to hell suddenly and the little family had to move to Tetradium and take Miranda out at school in second grade. With plenty of time in her hands and two parents who had a very dysfunctional marriage, she found herself in the streets where she made plenty of friends. She then joined a streetgang where she met a girl named Kamini and the two soon got involved romantically. However, she never saw her again after an accident which left Kami hospitalized. Time passed on and now Miranda lives by herself and makes a living as the masked thief and occasional vigilante called Hornet. Faults and Weaknesses She is relatively unskilled with ranged weaponry and undiciplined in hand to hand combat. To compensate for this she fights dirty but if this fails she should go down easily. Her tendency to talk her mind out is also a fault, as this can annoy those near her or get her into trouble. Nicknames * Hornet (Given to herself) |-|Statistics= STR Strength: 6 (+1) DEX Dexterity:'3 (-2) '''CON Constitution:'4 (-1( 'INT Intelligence:'7 (+) 'WIS Wisdom:'5 'CHA Charisma:'5 '''Total HP: 8 (+ CON modifier) |-|Equipment= Armor Hornet Suit The costume worn consits of a black undersuit, a protective vest under a short striped dress, a backpack full of stuff and a helmet with a pair of goggles to protect both head and eyes * Health: It grants a +2 health increase * Unique Statss: Comes with a stereotypical utility belt and a backpack that comes with a gas mask to protect from toxins and gas Category:CryingWeevil Category:Female Category:LGBT Category:Vigilante Category:Outdated Stats